1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a self-supporting stand for holding or suspending macrame at any desired vertical position while it is being made.
2. State of the Prior Art
Over the past few years, the art of making macrame has become an increasingly popular hobby. In order to make macrame, it is necessary to suspend the macrame from some suitable object or to lay the macrame flat on a table. Suspension of macrame is preferable, because macrame is made generally by tying knots in hanging lines and gradually working downwardly as the macrame is completed.
In order to suspend a macrame project while it is being completed, numerous objects have been used, such as door knobs, lamp fixtures, chair arms, the tops of doors, and the like. Moreover, the position of the macrame assembly has to be shifted repeatedly as the macrame becomes longer. This frequently forces the person making the macrame to sit or otherwise occupy an awkward position while working on his macrame project. This produces fatigue and detracts from the enjoyment that might otherwise be gained from making macrame.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a simple and easily adjustable holder for a macrame assembly that permits a person to make macrame while sitting in a chair or other convenient working location and work on the macrame at a single, comfortable working position.